


Are you in love with him?

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: KKM! Collection [6]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Halloween, Kidnapping, M/M, Neutral Ending, Rape, Special, Yandere, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: " Stop " "Do not do it" "I'm begging"That kind of thoughts keep turning in my mind while the shackles keep me fixed to the wall of this dungeon. I do not want to think it's true ... This is a dream. How the hell do we get to this?





	Are you in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Estás enamorado de él?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483778) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Halloween 2018_ **

**_Are you in love with him?_ **

 

 

 

 **YUURI’S POV**  

 

I do not understand how it happened, or what exactly happened. The last thing more or less clear in my mind is that Wolfram sent me straight to bed claiming that it would not be useful in any way if I did not rest a bit, saying things like that would be better that way. I should have imagined that it would not be a good idea but, honestly, I did not know how to argue with him. As upset as he was, I did not want to fight him in any way. Our little domestic violence could have turned into something real, from my point of view ... But it's not like this is the time to joke about that kind of topics. I just need to distract myself urgently, because otherwise I will not be able to deal with what happens in front of me. I'm dreaming. I'm definitely dreaming. This cannot be happening. He may not be able to do this.

 

 _" Stop " "Do not do it" "I'm begging"_ That kind of thoughts keep turning in my mind while the shackles keep me fixed to the wall of this dungeon. I do not want to think it's true ... This is a dream. How the hell do we get to this?

  

.

 

.

 

.

 

_I do not need to explain too much how we end up here, I can only say, what teenager would refuse to receive a blowjob in the middle of his workplace after months without any action?_

_I look up at the door when I hear it open. I push forward and feel him giving me a slap on the leg because I've probably choked him, I hear just how it releases my erection. I gasp in surprise at seeing the figure that enters._

_— Conrad!_

_I try to ignore the pain caused by the bite on the inside of my thighs. I grimace as I hide with a yawn when his digit comes out so suddenly from me. I close my legs in reflection to hide the blonde when the chestnut takes a step in our direction._

_— Majesty ..._

_— It's Yuuri_

_The correction is automatic. Wolfram suddenly stands still. Finally, he has understood what the hell is happening here. His brother has just arrived at the office, while he is under the desk and I with my pants halfway. From his site, I doubt my godfather can understand what the hell he just interrupted._

_— What are you doing here? — I ask, trying to sound calm, apart from my heartbeats echoing in my ears, it starts to be difficult to hear — Did something happen?_

_He smiles in response, denying, but seems a little worried. It would take me a second longer to feel curious about it if it was not because I feel Wolfram moving again. Paleness when I feel his mouth on me again._

_— Everything is fine — my godfather tells me — It's late, and when I went through your room, I realized you were still working ..._

_My fists close tightly with the wood of the desk in my hands._

_— HAH, Yes? I have not seen the time ... — I say, thanks to the heavens there has not been another strange noise._

_— Yuuri, lately you work a long time. And you sleep so little ..._

_I nod absentmindedly, I cannot pay as much attention as I'd like while a certain blonde keeps playing with me down there. I have no idea how to get Conrad out of here, or how to stop Wolfram who seems more excited than before._

_Now you do feel like doing it, is not it?_

_One of my hands releases the desk and comes down from it, I feel for a few seconds until I recognize the soft hair between my fingers. I pull him back, trying to push him away._

_— Are you okay?_

_— PERFECTLY._

_Conrad does not seem to believe me. I swallow thick before I can think of a coherent excuse. I look at the door. I am grateful that at least he has not been encouraged to advance more than two steps. From there he should not be able to look at anything that went on inside._

_— Lately I have had many problems with your little brother ... — I lie, although it is not that it is all a true deception._

_If by problems you understand what I think, such as the fact that he is giving me a blowjob with his brother in front of me, I am definitely being totally honest._

_— He has been more jealous than usual ..._

_Wolfram hits me again, Ha! That has not even hurt._

_My godfather listens attentively, and seems slightly surprised. I smiled the best I can. I think the nerves of the tense moment that I live are good for selling the story I am telling._

_— That's strange ... — he says in response, thoughtful — I thought he was surrendering to you ... You've been less emotional lately ..._

_That's an excellent joke!_

_— Do you believe? I think we are closer than before ..._

_Wolfram stops fighting against my hand, which kept pushing him away. I try not to sigh complacently when he kisses the same place where his teeth attacked me before. I think I have something of a masochist inside me._

_— That's good ... — he observes, although he still does not seem very convinced_

_— It really is. I've been talking to him about it ... About us. About what we will do in the future ..._

_He looks at me with surprise for a few seconds, I ignore the embarrassment of this whole thing as I continue:_

_— I know you're his brother, and you're the one who gave me the name. I consider you my godfather! But ... Conrad ... If Wolf finds you here with me right now, with how tense he has been with me lately, that will not be good for me ..._

_— Yuuri ..._

_— Can you leave?_

_Silence. One very tense, totally uncomfortable._

_Conrad is watching me with wide eyes, and I do not need to be watching Wolfram to know that he is not much better than him. It has been a total carelessness on my part to let me do what I want in a place like this ... After midnight, and locked in my office, it did not seem so bad idea that my lover came directly to please me after he played with my feelings on the subject. How could I have guessed that it would be just his brother who would come looking for me? I do not know what else I can tell him.   I could swear that by confessing such things my fiancé is quite pleased. And his best way to tell me is that his mouth is again on my thighs, I contain a surprised gasp that I can well pretend is due to the unexpected question that the chestnut leaves in front of me._

_— Are you in love with him?_

_What? What kind of question is that? Why do you look at me as if you just noticed? The lips on my skin stay there, they do not move away, but they do not move again either. Feeling his breathing contained between my legs makes me more nervous. Conrad continues to wait for my answer. I review the question in my mind ... My frown festers in a pronounced way._

_— Did you think not?_

_— I thought ... — doubt before continuing —   I was not sure it was like that ..._

_I do not know why I feel a little angry right now. Wolfram ends up moving away from me, and I know that the heat of the moment finish here. He's tying up the intimate garment again, I even think he's pulling my pants up as best he can. The caress that leaves on my bare skin does not diminish my dissatisfaction, even when it is conciliatory as seldom. I watch Conrad with some anger. He has truly offended myself. It offends that he questions my feelings for the youngest of his brothers. He, who was sure, knew me better than I knew myself, precisely he, could not know? To suspect at least? I have not already been quite obvious?_

_— I'm in love with your younger brother ... — I say, with a rude voice — I've been for a long time ..._

_— Yuuri ... — he says, but there's nothing more than that._

_I bite my tongue when I feel Wolfram squeeze my leg. I inhale deeply, my free hand — that is not playing with the blonde's hair under the desk — , travels to my face. When   I return to observe Conrad who has not moved from his place after a few minutes, he seems to be still thinking about what I said before. I slightly narrow my eyes when his gaze comes back to me, with that expression he uses every time he explains something delicate to me, something he thinks it will take me some time to understand ..._

_— Yuuri ... — starts, I do not like that tone, not when I have an idea of what it will tell me — You are too young to know if you are in love ..._

_I know that the blonde did not expect this at all._

_— Can you go out, Wolf?_

_Conrad opens his eyes bigger than before, while my boyfriend clicks his tongue audibly. When Wolfram makes me move to get through, I finish fixing my pants and my belt. He stands up before removing any lint that might remain on his clothes. I do not like the way my future brother-in-law is watching him._

_— Wolfram!_

_His call is so similar to the first time I heard him scold him for acting impulsively with me. On the third day after the duel, when we were ambushed by Adalbert, several years ago._

_— What were you supposed to be doing? — inquire, with anger._

_My fiancé looks at him with the same annoyance, and his mockery is evident._

_— Do you need me to really explain what I was doing down there? — says, fun._

_I roll my eyes when listening. If it were his other brother, I know that neither joke would be so shameless. Although, knowing him, I really do not want to find out. I return my attention to my guardian, who continues to observe his younger brother. I see this unexpected duel between the two. I know that if I were not here, he would not hesitate to throw himself at him. Conrad has always been that kind of person with me. He has always hidden the parts of him that he knows are not going to like me, hiding the attitudes that he knows I will reproach him ..._

_— It's a shame you are so confused, Majesty ..._

_I think I'm a little scared right now. In the second I've seen my godfather's eyes again, there's nothing in them. His expression is completely erased, there are no smiles, no tranquility. It is a disturbing emptiness. It is just a hint of warning that I notice when he turns around before leaving the room. The slammer makes me jump on my site._

_What the fuck has just happened?_

_My fiancé clicks his tongue hard, his hand is still holding mine, the grip becomes firmer than before. When I look at him he is more tense than ever._

_— Wolf?_

_— I have to talk to Gwendal — he informs me, starting to walk._

_He has not let me go, so I am forced to keep up with him._

_— Wolfram? — question, confused._

_I think something is happening here. Something that goes beyond what I'm understanding. All the courage I felt before is replaced by an anxiety that I cannot understand. He does not tell me anything along the way, so I do not insist either. We walked quickly through the corridors until we reached the general's room. He only plays twice, but something in the rhythm seems to be enough for him to hear footsteps from within. The confused expression of his brother becomes more noticeable when he sees us together, holding hands._

_— Wolfram? — demand in his particular way of requesting answers._

_— Weller lost his head ... — informs my blonde, with a funeral voice, when I look again at a striking hair appears after the major — I want Yuuri to stay with you for today ..._

_Gwendal's brow furrows in a pronounced way, and I almost gasp in surprise when I recognize the figure of Yozak behind him. Perhaps not so much because of the revelation of seeing him half naked — knowing what this implies —, but because of the deadly seriousness of his expression._

_— The captain? — inquires, but I do not feel that he is doubting this at all._

_I feel that the hand that holds mine takes me more strongly. Wolfram's nerves twitch. The tremor I feel ... It was not me at all. He is afraid of something._

_— What happened exactly? — Gwendal questions finally, it seems quite annoying, the kind of expression now reminds me of when he does not know exactly what to do to face the problem in front of him._

_Needs more information. I decide to intervene ..._

_— Wolfram and I were in the office ... — start, but shame shut me up._

_The blue eyes are clear enough. Yozak knows it, has understood without further words. The general's dark orbs want to hear it from my mouth. The doubt dyes my face. It was assumed that no one should know about what we were doing, under any circumstances._

_— He is not a kid, Gwendal. Not anymore ... — my fiancé says suddenly, making me blush — What we do in privacy should not be anyone's business ..._

_— You should think about that before crossing the line outside the room — is the elder's harsh response, moving away from the door, Yozak also gives us space to enter, exchanged a look with his lover before fixing his clothes and leaving the room. Hardly I have managed to understand that he is calling some guards by yells._

_Wolfram has pulled me hard to pull me inside, I have remained stiff in my place, there is no doubt that this is something more serious than I was thinking. He released me to face his brother, when he stopped him from leaving the room by closing the door behind him._

_— You will stay too._

_— I can defend myself perfectly …_

_— It's not a question, Wolfram._

_The mourning of glances between both brothers makes me nervous, in the end Wolfram is the one who ends up yielding, looking away. Gwendal still looks angry._

_— Go to the bedroom, and do not leave until Yozak or I return ... — demand — Wolfram ... You will defend him if the time comes ... Do not expose yourself unnecessarily — warns, before opening the door again to leave for this._

_It does not go unnoticed for me how they lock up the moment Gwendal leaves the room, nor do I lose attention of his voice ordering the guards that Yozak has called not to leave there under any circumstances. Contrary to our room, that of my brother-in-law has a small anteroom that then gives way to his real room. When we enter this one, there is a huge bed in the center, a   desk on one side, and a closet of a medium size._

_I watch my boyfriend in silence. He has started walking from one side to the other like a caged animal. Uncertainty is killing my patience._

_— Wolfram …_

_He does not observe me at all._

_— Wolfram ..._

_I know you can hear me._

_— Wolfram, what the hell is going on?_

_He does not give me a look, just says in a dry voice:_

_— Weller lost his mind._

_That does not answer anything. I do not need to sue anymore, because he himself speaks:_

_— I have told you that it has a terrible character. And have you ever seen him ... When something happens that he does not want to admit is much worse._

_I look at him without believing him completely, and he finally faces me, serious. Mortally serious._

_— Yuuri… He is dangerous right now._

_— You're talking about Conrad — I reply, without giving credit to that tone — He does not ..._

_— That man is not my brother right now ... The person you've seen ... The man he is at this moment ... That's the Lion of Ruttenberg._

_I feel a little scared at the tremor in his voice. Few things can scare him this way. I never believed that his brother would be one of those things. I approach him, taking his hands between mine, trying to calm him down. It does not seem to work very well, because his body is still ready to launch against the jugular of anyone who dares to touch him._

_— It had been years since I saw that look on him — continues, after a moment, the memory makes him tremble more if possible — When Julia died ..._

_I shuddered slightly. Julia ... If anything existed capable of tearing down the temper that Conrad enjoyed, it was precisely her mere mention._

_— What happened?_

_Wolfram looks back at me, like if he could finally see me again. He relived the past in seconds, his shadowed eyes tell me about the traumatic event._

_— It's dangerous, Yuuri ... — repeats — Conrad did not accept easily that she died ... He did not want to see it._

_I cannot believe him, even if he talks to me in this serious way, even when it sounds like this ..._

_— The Maou had to intervene ... The number of injured ... The death toll ..._

_I worry about his choice of words. Reality begins to fall heavily on me ... It was not Cheri-sama, nor her mother. It was not about the sexy queen, or the vigilante ... The Maou. I've never heard him talk about hid in this way before. Not even once. How serious was everything, that it took her intervention?_

_— Most nobles agree that taking care of your soul was his act of redemption ... But they did not live that moment. They did not see what he did. The things he was capable of ..._

_I think I've been misinterpreting the origin of the tremors that run through my fiancé's body ... Wolfram ... He does not seem as mortified as before. Not the way I was thinking. The cold in his eyes is not a fear that freezes him, but a fury that he struggles to contain. Every step he takes, small face breathed ... I've seen him furious before. I have my own personal scale about it ... But this ..._

_— I will not let him put a hand on you ... — he promises me, sure — He will not touch you like that ... He will never touch anyone like that again ..._

_This time, it's me who starts having real fear._

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

I vaguely remember how the sound of breaking glass alerted me, taking me out of the restless sleep, while a whitish hand praises me until I get away from the shattered windows. I could make a joke about how ironic it turned out to go straight to the closet, like in the old days, if not for the reason why I should go there was the same man who advised me several years ago.

I know that if it were any other person, my future husband would be able to win easily. But his enemy is not any person ... It is not only the brother who grew up admiring, he is a swordsman without equal. It's no surprise that not even Wolfram can stop him, or that I came out of the closet begging for a mercy I know he did not want.

— Do not touch him! — bellowed the blond from the floor, and I was still trying by all means to get Conrad away from his bloody body.

Anything was an option if with that he pulled his sword away from his wounded body. Whatever!

I cannot understand what repressed me then, or what he continues to repress me now. The Maou ... I cannot summon him as much as I want. Is it because it's about the man who gave me the name? Is it because it's Conrad? Am I that vulnerable just because it is about him? I have no answer for any of it. The moment I exchanged my freedom for the life of my prince, from there everything is blurred. I was betrayed by this man for the second time, this time with full consciousness, and very against his words. Right in front of my nose ... He promised not to hurt him, but he did not care if I screamed when he buried his sword in my fiancé, before hitting me to unconsciousness.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

I could barely see for a while ... I think he dragged me to the stables. I can almost swear I've seen him kill someone to leave the castle with me behind him ... I'm afraid to think of a bright bald head on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. If Gisela is the person that I thought I saw facing him right at the doors, I do not want to know if it really was her head that fell to the ground after she lost. I was scared at that moment, and I still have it right now. I do not know where we are, nor do I know how we really got here. Horse. Boat. Ship. Forest. How much time has passed? I wish I knew ... Because I've been unconscious for days, my body can stand for a long time without eating or drinking. I cannot trust my basic needs, and there is certainly no one left to ask me about. Because in front of me, Conrad ... No ... The feared rebel Lion of Ruttenberg has killed a new person. He is another guard. I recognize his clothes. I think I realized that the man who is now my godfather left early and returned when several hours passed ... Could it be that he chases them away from here, as part of a plan to mislead them? Is he that unfortunate? If they really could not cross his path, what's the point?

— Stop ... Please, Conrad ... You do not have to do this ...

I've tired of begging. I cannot even say how much I cried. I am scared. I'm too scared Conrad is no longer there to look at me. I refuse to acknowledge it. Conrad is not this terrible man. It cannot be ... And it reaffirms me every time it gets fed up with my sobs, sword in hand, and it causes me to faint again. I do not know how much more I can bear something like this ... Whatever happens to me, I do not know if I want to know.

I just wish I knew if Wolfram is better than me at the moment.

If I can escape from here ... Will he be there when this whole nightmare ends?

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

When I open my eyes again it is because I feel a hand running through my body. I stifle a sorry moan. It is not the tact to which I have become familiar during the last months, nor the one I felt years ago whenever he thought I was not noticing it.

— Wolfram ...

I've earned the blow you've given me, have not I? Calling so mournfully the man that I want him to be here now. I do not open my eyes when he takes me hard by the chin, refusing to meet me with terracotta crystals that I am sure are watching me with ill-concealed rage.

— Yuuri ...

If this is a dream, I want to wake up soon.

I can feel his hands caressing my face, and although I'm trying, I have not managed to let go. With the passage of time, I have been able to notice that we must be in human territory, because the roughness of the walls is not only due to the earth and rock that composes it. Stones made of Houseki are all over the length and breadth of the place where I am imprisoned. Since I began to control my own majutsu better, this type of artifacts has weakened me. At first I could not notice it, but I think it's because of the constant exposure that I can finally feel it. I do not have the energy to oppose me. I am aware that at this precise moment, Weller can do whatever he wants with me ... And I will not be able to defend myself.

I move my face to another side when I feel his breath close to mine. I hear him sigh with force, while his hands finally move away from me. As I feel him move away, I allow myself to open my eyes slowly ... Day or night, it is impossible to know.

— What should I do to make you stop resisting? — he questions me, after a silence — You have nowhere to run ...

His attitude fills me with rage.

— You hurt Dorcas! Gisela! And do you expect me to want something with you?!

When it plays down, it makes me angrier than before.

— They were not such important people ... — he says, unconcerned.

— You killed Wolfram! — I scream, finally, feeling that my eyes are getting wet again — You killed him! Is not true? To my fiancé! Your fucking brother!

Conrad seems to evaluate me with a rather cold look when he listens to me. It seems pretty pissed at the beginning, but to my total surprise it relaxes faster than I expected. He shrugs, turning his back on me.

— You have learned well, majesty ... Should I suppose that it was my little brother who taught you?

I'm suddenly quiet.

— No ... Even Honey-chan would be smarter to look for information ... So naive ... Thinking you'll make me say if he's dead or not.

I bite my lips tightly. I want to scream. I want to insult him ... But I'm also willing to beg if that tells me the truth of what happened. Wolfram would not allow himself to die from a direct attack. Not if I'm at risk .... That's what I think. I need to believe it. However, I could see it.

The exact moment he stuck the sword in his chest, the way my blond looked at me with terror as Corad came up to me knowing he was totally out of the game. As his hand extended in my direction before everything went black ...

He could not die there.

I refuse to believe it.

More than anything else.

Wolfram could not have died.

— Tell me now, Conrad ... — I ask, with a calmer voice, but I feel even more despair.

He knows perfectly the state of my fiancé. He has let me know now. Who knows what is uncertain to me ... I have to know. I need to remove the fear from my chest.

— Just tell me ... Is he dead? Really ... Is Wolfram really dead?

Because of the look he gives me after returning to my side, I know that it angers him to see me so mortified by the health of his little brother. I've been so blind ... Believing that this man in front of me would never develop that kind of feelings for me, who owns the soul of the woman he loved.

Adalbert was right from the start ... Between him and Weller ... I really now know who the real villain of the movie is.

— Are you so worried about a life as insignificant as his?

His question does not surprise me, much less the acid used in each syllable. Jealousy overtakes him. The hatred that he professes can only be compared to the love I have for that same person ... All I want is to be able to understand. Why did something like this have to happen to finally make me realize that it was a bad idea to keep him close?

— Or do you expect Wolfram to come rescue you?

Frustration makes me close my eyes again. Despair has been left behind for some time ... This goes beyond that. When he approaches to kiss me there is nothing but the image of Prince of Bielefeld dancing in my mind. I look at him with supplication when he moves away from my mouth, without separating inches from my face.

— Conrad ... Please ...

He smiles at me in a way that scares me. So conciliatory, so serene ... As if none of this had ever happened. He smiles at me like the first time, like when I came to this world. I see him pass a hand through his suit, out of his pocket takes something that I can not see, because his other hand makes me look at his face.

— You should not keep much hope ... Yuuri.

I never believed that I would hate my name so much when it was uttered by his voice, when I always asked him to say it before. I am tempted to ask him never to say it again when a golden glow passes from the corner of my eye. My expression is pure surprise ... I would recognize that color anywhere. A small lock of blond hair like the sun is finally placed in my field of vision while I let go of my chin, and he smiles at me calmly.

— You really should not wait for me to come ... I doubt my little   brother have a lot of head to do it, anyway ...

The one who enjoys my suffering while laughing carelessly ends up breaking me. He has cut off a head before, how the hell could I think he would not do it with him, even though it was his brother?

— WOLFRAM!

Weller continues to laugh at me while I keep shouting his name. I call him constantly, even though I know nobody will come to rescue me. I continued until no sound came from my lips ... But nobody came for me.

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

**_"You need to get rid of the stone in your chest"_ **

It's strange that he contacts me. Although his voice is familiar to me, listening to my Maou self is always an experience. I try to open my eyes, but although I get it, I only find blackness under my eyes. Paleness.

**"It's time, get rid of it, and I'll come to rescue you"**

_" — And how am I supposed to take this off?"_ I replied to the voice of my mind, moving both arms. The shackles are still firmly attached to my injured wrists, but I have much more freedom than before. _" — And why on earth do you dare appear now?_ " I need to get rid of the discomfort that grows in my chest because of the fear that runs through me, and if it is against myself, much better.

**"Lord Weller showed no desire to hurt you, it did not make sense to end your streak ... In your previous position, death would have been the least of your problems"**

I try to move my hands. I stretch a little more.

_" — What has changed then? Where the hell are we?"_

**"Silence ... He came back ... Distracted Lord Weller, take out the earring and I'll take care of the rest"**

_" — Wait!"_

I have been ignored even by him. I stifle a moan of frustration until I hear a door open in the distance. My senses are disturbed by the echo of their footsteps approaching. This time he comes wanting to kill me, is that the reason why the Maou has deigned to appear? I remain still in my place when I finally hear that it stops, after closing the door. I do not know where he is, so when I felt something warm on my chest I jumped in my place.

— Yuuri ... — I hear him say, pleased at my evident insecurity

— W-where am I? — I question with the body trembling — Conrad ...

— You are with me. Is all that must matter to you ...

I am tempted to resist with a vengeance when his mouth reaches mine, and it is even worse when the hand on me begins to fall. I understand then what has changed here, what the Maou has tried to warn me ... More than hurt me to death, Weller plans to rape me. No, I do not want this ... I need to get rid of it. The words of my other self echo on my mind. Distract him ... He said I should distract him. How am I supposed to do something like that in a position like this?

Just when I think that the memory of my fiancée had disappeared from my mind, it returns with a phrase that I did not expect at all.

 _" — They will not hurt you since you're so handsome ... — "_ he had said on more than one occasion, except that time, in the face of the possible struggle he was not hoping to win without hurting me, he added _" — But if necessary ... Obey. Don’t fight when you cannot win for sure ... Surrender, and use it in your favor, it will work as a distraction ... "_

I force myself to match the demanding kiss I was initially avoiding. I can feel his lips smiling pleased against mine, who struggle to show no grimace. He is undressing me slowly while I feel the urge to cry.

— Conrad ... — I call low, when he finally leaves my mouth — I want ... I want to see you ...

I know he's hesitant to indulge me, and when he kisses me again, I try to use this to my advantage, as Wolfram has told me. I do not think this was something that he approved as a distraction, but I do not have many options here. If at least he knew that he would kill me if I objected, maybe I would prefer to complain loudly ... The Maou did not need to pronounce it so I could understand it.

Like it or not, with my permission or without it, this man will take everything from me without contemplations. Death has never been an option.

— I want to see you ... — I repeat, between kisses, biting my lips out of frustration when he starts playing in places where only one has dared to put his hand before.

Who would have thought that I would be cheating him with his brother?

— Please ...

I need to be sure that he does not realize my actions. Be completely convinced that he will not see me when I try to get rid of this. If nobody has come to rescue me yet, I must assume the worst scenario ... I do not want to think about the death of those I love most, but I cannot stand here until someone arrives. If it has been my pleading tone, or the way I am giving way to his touch, I cannot know for sure ... The bandage over my eyes disappears slowly, and when I look again I notice that his face has some scars. Although a part is still concerned about their welfare, it makes me feel some hope.

— Conrad ...

— Our general has been too wild ... — he tells me, calmly, while his hands are getting rid of the few pieces of clothing that remain on me.

Gwendal ... What happened to him?

— Do not worry about it, Yuuri ... He will not come back soon ... No one will.

I release a moan at the same time that surrounds my dick with force, I close my eyes at the same time. What the hell have you done now!? What have you done with Gwendal? DO NOT! I cannot think about that now! I need to continue cooperating! I have to distract this man, or I cannot stand it! It's going to hurt me if I resist!

— Yuuri ...

I open my eyes. I meet his hungry gaze. Do not seek my permission for anything ... Fighting a second here will make me lose irremediably. I move my arms, trying to reach him. He comes over to kiss me, and I caress his hair the way I know my lover would like ... I feel so disgusting right now. But it works ... It has begun a downward path from my chin, going through my neck, to getting lost in my chest ... I wait until his mouth is lost in my abdomen, without his eyes on my actions, and I act so fast as I can.

The moment I get rid of Julia's chain, I've lost consciousness. Finally, the Maou has appeared. And I cannot know what's going on ... I find some consolation when I hear Wolfram's voice again. I force myself to trust.

_"When they let down their guard, able to get you out without them hurting you ... No. Even if our odds are none... Just trust that I'll get to you at some point. No matter how far it is ... I will always go to rescue you "_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

I open my eyes suddenly. The next second I need to blink to get used to the low light in the room ... I'm still here, where I've been locked up for how long now? I stifle a moan as I move in my place, nothing is tying me, but my whole body hurts. I try to get on my knees before getting up ... I'm cold. When I allow myself to look at myself, I lose my breath. I'm naked, but that's not what makes me suddenly panic. Blood ... Under my body, there is a big pool of blood. I'm covered in it ... But I do not have any injuries. It is not mine. It does not belong to me. And the only person who was here.

I crawl away from this. it has been a bad idea. My movements take me to the origin of the familiar word written on the floor. I think I have stumbled when I distinguish a body a few centimeters. I let myself go backwards, falling sitting among the dried blood of my captor.

— What have I done? — I ask _him_ , refusing to believe what I'm seeing.

The Maou does not seem willing to respond.

— Damn it, what the hell have I done!? — I scream this time, trying to get up, and running as I can to him, I throw myself on the cold corpse while the tears finally fall from my eyes — Why?!  Why this?!

Only until this moment does the Maou deign to say, with an impassive tone, that although serene does not convey any kind of pleasure:

**"Your life was more important, and their actions deserved no forgiveness"**

I hug Conrad's body with sadness while I keep crying. This is not the end I wanted. Regardless of the harm he did to others, no matter what he expected to do to me ... This is too much. Nobody deserves this. Death should not be an option.

**"A being as mean as he was, did not deserve mercy"**

Even when a part of me totally agrees with his comment, it still hurts me to believe it. Fleeing is no longer an option. I do not want to leave him alone ... And being dead, Lord Conrad Weller is no longer a danger to me.

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

I think it's dawning again, or maybe it's a new night. It is difficult to know for sure. The only thing I understand is that the temperature around me is changing ... It's been hours since the body next to mine has stopped living, and I cannot say if it's days later or not. I refuse to open my eyes. I have slept between times, but mostly it is impossible to rest without feeling that something chases me every time I close my eyes for that purpose. The Maou has tried to contact me several times, telling me that I should start moving, that now nothing has tied me to this seedy place, but my body is unable to follow his orders. I hear noises around. I'm not afraid of anything anymore. There is nothing left to fear, really. Or what to feel.

After so much time, I am convinced that the only person I was interested in returning to must have died. And the only brother who should have been alive surely struggled to keep it right now. If they are human, they will find me here, and they will end up with me, I do not care anymore. I will not fight. I will not try to resist. 

Shin Makoku does not need me any more than my brother-in-law ... Whoever could be my brother-in-law ... Be there for them. Günter is also going to help him. He, Gwendal and Yozak are more than enough to keep everything in order. I'm not necessary

— Majesty!

Not even because I have recognized such a cry I allow myself to get up, but I do start crying again. Outside blows increase as more minutes pass. No, Günter. You must not enter. You cannot see this. No one should know what I have done. Protecting me is not an excuse. Conrad’s sins either. I have murdered whom I considered my godfather ... What forgiveness can I have, if I am the one who has finished his life?

— Yuuri!

I cringe on the cold body, and mine shudders at the same time. Clothing. Water. Food. I have not moved in whole days. I'm letting me die here. It's the least I deserve ... Is that why I've started hallucinating? My desperate mind is evoking him screaming. He is not here. He could not come looking for me.

He died long before I was able to commit such a despicable act.

The walls tremble and I hold my breath. Dying here should not be so bad. I try to convince myself of that. I'm afraid again.

— Majesty!

I want to beg them to stop. Do not come looking for me... There is no voice that comes out of my mouth, nor orders that escape my lips. I know the Maou tries to control me again. I do not deserve it. Be saved ... You should not do it.

**"He came for you ... You must see him ... Lord von Bielefeld"**

I refuse to believe him.

The doors open violently after a tremor that threatens to destroy the entire construction. I recognize the cause of it without even looking at it. A strong breeze accompanies him when the door is thrown into the distance. I hear the metallic sound of it breaking. Günter ... Gwendal ... How can I look at them now?

— Yuuri!

I start to cry more strongly. I can feel arms suddenly surrounding me, moving away from Conrad, and when I open my eyes to recognize their warmth against me there are no words that can describe my expression. I cannot say anything when he checks me quickly and consciously. Do not see me ... Please, do not look at me now. 

— Wolfram ... — I finally say, and my voice is totally distorted.

My fiancée turns his eyes to me with concern, big circles under his emaciated face, and I can safely say that he has lost too much weight. But even in this sorry state, he is still the same beautiful angel for whom I have been praying. My hands move following orders that I do not remember giving. I recognize the fear that took control of my actions. When I open his jacket, the shirt underneath it, and my eyes finally find what they are looking for, I hold my breath audibly. My fingers are trembling as they traverse the great scar that adorns his chest.

— Yuuri ...

— You are real ... 

It has to be, has not it?

— You survived ... 

My voice is so different from how I remembered it. When they mocked me at home, claiming that I was so happy, I lived downplaying it ... The evident absence of this permanent happiness is remarkable for me. He finishes taking off his jacket and then placing it on me, wrapping me in the process. I do not take my palms off him, unable to believe it yet.

— You are alive ... You came ... 

When I look up to meet his eyes he looks at me with such regret that I fear it is all a confusion. That it is not an angel that comes to save me from this carnal suffering, but from who will guide me to Hell where I now belong.

— It took me too long ... — he says, repentant, his hands take my face this time, whatever he observes is causing him suffering.

Forgive me for not having waited any longer ... If I had endured a little more ...

— I promised that I would come to you, no matter how far away ... And I arrived so late to save you from him ...

When I allow myself to look at myself in the reflection that is projected on the mirrors of its emerald-colored orbs, I can begin to understand it. Days or weeks ... It has not been anything like that. Thin like never before, with hair made a mess, and bruises for every surface of my bare skin ... I disappeared from your sight so long. Months ... A whole year has passed since we last kissed. The very night you promised me that Ruttenberg's lion would not hurt me.

— I killed him ... — I say suddenly, I see the surprise on his face, and I feel that I must flee from his eyes, guilt is wreaking havoc on me again — Your brother ... I have murdered him ...

— You had no other choice ... — try to comfort me, but it's not helping.

— If I had endured only once ... A few more days even ...

— Yuuri ...

— But I thought you would not get here ... He made me believe he murdered you ... He convinced me that no one would ever come ...

When he embraces me so jealously, I begin to feel secure. I'm still as broken as before, but at least I feel a little comfort. I make no attempt to reciprocate, but I hide myself more in him. I think I made him cry too.

— Forgive me ... — I hear him say, burying his head in mine, and I try to breathe as best I can — If I had arrived earlier ... You should not have done it ... I should have arrived earlier ... to save you ...

I know I cannot blame him totally. I know I should not ... It will take me some time, but I know that one day ... At some point ... One day I will be able to forgive him. But right now I'm unable to do it.

He receives every blow I give him in the chest, and every insult that comes out of my mouth. You know it's not true, right? I love you. I do not hate you. I love you and I do not despise you at all ... 

— You should have arrived earlier! You promised me!

— I'm sorry

— You had to come for me!

— Excuse me ...

— You swore it!

— Forgive me ...

Wolfram never apologizes again after we leave that site because he is aware that if he does, I will really begin to despise his existence. This is the only time he has failed me, and he swears without saying that this will not happen again. By the time the night arrives, we are on our way to ShinMa. I have not been wrong before. All this time I was imprisoned in enemy territory. A cave lost in a forest after a deadly lake that is on the other side of the ocean, very far from our kingdom. He makes me ride with him when he is our transport, and he does not leave me alone for the rest of the trip. He has tried to give me my space as soon as we are back in the castle, but every time I finish screaming at him that he does not dare to leave me. I do not like to stay alone, and he does not seem willing to do it again when he sees how much I screw up about it. 

Gwendal ... I cannot even look him. A scar crosses half of his face. He has lost the vision of an eye irreparably. He does not seem to blame me for Conrad's death, but it's not as if he ever mentioned it to me. Yozak was also injured, but his scars are more than physical. I have heard that it was he who discovered the location of the hiding place where I was trapped, and he faced countless times with his Captain in his attempt to save me. When he spoke to me about it, he seemed quite annoyed by the fact that he had to flee on more than one occasion to report his findings to the General. Günter was not unharmed either. In his attempt to help, he went through every site he considered suspicious. He confronted him on a few occasions, resulting always in escapes on the part of the youngest and in frustrations on the side of my counselor. His long hair ... I dare not question what became of it. Something tells me that it is his way of honoring the first dead of this unfortunate event. And anyone who is unable to give me an answer regarding Gisela only confirms what I fear.

— He kept you as prisoner for a year and a half ... — confessed the blonde one day when things finally seemed to return to normal.

The normal we could aspire to now, at least. Months have already passed, but I still feel like it was only yesterday when Wolfram dragged me out of that horrible dungeon, where the blood of my hero wrote on earth " _Justice_ ". I have not been able to listen to the Maou since that moment.

— The last time you disappeared, Ulrike was unable to find you ... Now I can understand why ... Julia's necklace was holding your power. That is the reason why it took so much to locate you.

— How did you know it was time to intervene? How could you throw yourself like that? You did not even know he was already ...

— I could not know for sure ... But while we prepared for an ambush, I had a dream ... Although I think that vision would be a more appropriate word.

— What do you mean?

— Ue-sama came to get me ... He warned me of what Weller's intentions, and I discussed a lot with everyone before they paid attention ... Risk or not, I could not let him do with you what he did before...

There the doubt assails me. And I'm afraid to ask, but I'm so stupid that I do not even understand when it escaped from my mouth.

— You said he did it before ... Who was his victim then? Any noble woman? Some soldier?

I notice it uncomfortable when he responds.

— A young soldier ... One who admired him too much, even when he learned that he was half human ...

I stop my steps, and he does the same a few steps away from me.

— Wolfram ...

— I warned you that I had good reason to distrust him ... I was as naive as you ... Lamentingly believing that he would listen to his little brother ... That he would stop because he would never hurt me.

— He ...?

— He's better dead, Yuuri ... I will not apologize for thinking that way.

I have no answer for that. I cannot tell you in any way ... For the first time, knowing what I have learned now ... I totally agree.

Broken as we are, I do not know if one day we will be able to overcome it. I trust that a future will come where everything will improve. Maybe we cannot forget ... But live free. That is what I expect. The nights that the restlessness persecutes me, the days in which it hurts more than other times ... Wolfram is always there for me. I wonder many times if it would have been better to fall in love with the man I killed, than to love his brother so much ... And the answer appears every time that fear consumes me.

I'm sorry I did not reciprocate, Conrad ... I'm sorry everything ended like that for you. I'm sorry, I really do ... But if there's something I'll never apologize for, that's the fact that I will not stop loving your brother. Because even when you tried to break me that way, getting it somehow ... He's still here. He continues to build me piece by piece, loving me day by day. He waits for me to feel healed, he continues to wait ... Because even if so many years pass, what I answered is still true. Am I in love with him, even after everything that has happened? I do not think I need to say it ... My smile the day we got married should be the answer you were looking for so much ... 

 

 

It is a pity that you decided with your horrible actions not to be with us until this moment to see it.

 

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sure I won't make it... I was also sure what I wanted for this story... It's half of what I think~ But reading it... I like it so much. Conrad/Yuuri is so weird for me, that the result is strange even when I love it LOL. Hope you enjoyed it too. As always, google translate help. Sorry~ See ya! :D


End file.
